A three-dimensional (3D) model (e.g., map) of an industrial plant can have great value. For example, a 3D model of an industrial plant can be used to plan (e.g., used for automated planning of) the infrastructure of the industrial plant, such as, for instance, the lighting, control systems, wireless networks, location tracking systems, fire alarm systems, hazardous material leak systems, and/or security and monitoring systems of the plant, to a high degree of efficiency and/or accuracy. Further, a 3D model of an industrial plant can aid in asset tracking and/or emergency operations (e.g., emergency rescue and/or evacuation) in the plant.
Most current models of industrial plants, however, are two-dimensional (2D). For example, most current models of industrial plants may be based on the floor plans of the plant, which only provide 2D information. Planning the infrastructure of an industrial plant using such 2D models may be less efficient and/or less accurate than using a 3D model of the plant. Further, a 2D model of an industrial plant may not be as useful in asset tracking and/or emergency operations than a 3D model of the plant.